Loved
by angelfan2000
Summary: What happens when Kagome see's something that ruins her relationship with him, yet can he win back her trust, or will his desire be a bad idea. (rated for later chaps)(Sorry not good at summery's much!R
1. Earning the way in

This is the first story I put on, so bear with and, I really need reviews of what you people think of this.

It was raining and I wanted it to stop. MY life was now so dark and deep I daresay I love no longer. After all it had been a short while after the breakup. I couldn't take it, it was too much. How much I wished and longed to be in his arms again.

I did the right thing and tell him that he was cheating on me. Yet what did he want to say, before I walked out of the room. Darkness seemed to yet fall. Things couldn't have got any worse.

The peace full evenings we had together and how he confessed he loved me. Yet it was all a lie. A dark hole seemed to be in the place where he was.

"Knock, Knock"

"Kagome you here"

"No" she dreaded that voice, the voice of betrayal!

"Please let me in, I'm soaking wet"

"That's who you care about, yourself; you think no one else has feelings. You should feel ashamed and you are t-talking like nothing happened." Her voice was shaky from all the crying, anger and hunger

"I don't know what you're talking about" "Stop pretending Inu-yasha, I know that... that... that..." her voice trailed of, she couldn't bring herself to say the dreadful, awful words.

"Go ahead finish the sentence"

"...................................." silence passed for a while.

"What does your heart say. I could hear it says you still crave for me........."

he was cut of by Kagome's screaming.

"Shut up you foul, mouthed half demon, I don't crave for you, nor anyone, I don't give a damn about you. I hate you."

"If you didn't care about it, you wouldn't be screaming, Please let me in; I just want to sort it out.

Kagome had half gotten up when she sat back down and said "earn your way in."

"Anything you say, milady" he said in an old fashioned way.

"Pack your bag because it's a long trip".

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out"!

"You can't just boss me around like that."

"I'm not, I'm only trying to earn my way in!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S what did you think. Was it good? Please review.


	2. knowing

HI guys I hope you enjoy this, chappy, I would've put this a lot later, but I had nothing to do so enjoy. Read and Review please, I'm beggin you, good bad, what is it.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me where were going, and you expect me to listen to you, I am not your slave Inuyasha. I guess you were using me to get Kikyo jealous, and she probably liked you from the beginning." Kagome said, her eyes filled with tears. "No Inuyasha, I'm not going, I didn't mean those words about Kikyo, I matter of fact think she's wonderful" "but I thought you were different, now that I think about it, it seems that my trust in you was a mistake.

As much Kagome wanted to go with Inuyasha, she couldn't.

"Please" Inuyasha said as if he was hurt. Moments passed bye.

When no answers were heard Inuyasha went by over the window and Knocked. Kagome was staring at her poor reflection. She despised it, not when Inuyasha won't even look at her twice. She went over and opened the window staring into space, when she saw Inuyasha.

They looked at each other, but finally Kagome took advantage of the situation, and reached over to close her window but Inuyasha took her hand and that was followed by a slap, which did no harm, since she was weak.

Inuyasha just took her other hand and pulled her out of her hut. She couldn't fight it, though it didn't hurt.

"Get Of Me"!

Inuyasha ignored her exclamation and held her in his arms and kissed but before anything emotionally could happen, she broke the kiss.

The look on her face was "hurt", and "how could you", and the look on Inuyasha's face was "did I do something wrong".

"You two-timer, you betrayer" she yelled at him through her sobs, she barely made it out through her sobs.

She collapsed on the ground letting her body drain in mud.

"I don't care anymore Inuyasha. Not anymore" her tears stopping abruptly. "Just go with Kikyo..." at the sound of her name she started crying. Inuyasha sat next to her but Kagome pushed him away.

She got up running in the direction, of the well.

Inuyasha ran after her. Put his hands around her waist.

"SIT BOY" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell on his face.

Kagome kept yelling that until she was on the other side.

Inuyasha was shocked and hopeless. How was he going to get her back! He needed to go find the Shikon Shards, and without her he couldn't find it, but all those things he had between them.

Did she think I still like Kikyo. Did she know? Did she see..... He had to go talk to her.

He got up slowly from the ground. Walked toward the well, he was about to jump when he heard a voice whisper.

"You are a two-timer, so now I know, you are sad." Now he had recoiled whom the voice belonged to. "Kikyo"!

Kagome ran home in tears. All intensions were gone. Heart Broken, hurt that Inuyasha kissed her after he kissed Kikyo. Her heart was Shattered and she blamed it all on Inuyasha. How could she ever forgive him. If he came back to get her, she wouldn't be here. She would be someplace else.

How was that I need to know. Review, please! Hey I'll even put you r idea if it's good. Bye! I'll have the story up soon, if I try hard, cauz school's opening and all. So see ya.


End file.
